TMNT Cutes
by sesshoxcris
Summary: Que pasa si juntas 4 tortugas bebé, una rata, todo mezclado en las alcantarillas de la Gran Manzana? Respuesta: Mucha risa
1. Cargar a los bebes

TMNT CUTES

Pequeñas historias de lo que vive Splinter con 4 tortugas bebes.

Basado en varios comics encontrados por su servidora.

Ayuda de Raven The Girl Fire

Disfruten

CAPITULO 1 "Empezando a cargar a mis tortugas"

Un día en la Guarida, Splinter terminaba su sesión de entrenamiento, estaba tranquilo y sin preocupación fue al cuarto de sus pequeños.

Estos estaban en el piso, jugando con sus escasos juguetes. Como era hora de comer, los cargo.

Lo curioso es que estos tienen sus modos para que los cargaran.

 **Miguel Ángel: ADORA** que lo carguen.

Una pequeña tortuga de ojos azul cielo y color verde cartuja era cargada por la rata gigante. Este reía y jugaba entre sus brazos, mientras le jalaba los bigotes al pobre Maestro del Clan Hamato.

El finalmente puede llegar a la cara de su papa, ya que normalmente esta está muy lejos de sus "afectuosos" toques, por lo que lo aprovecha al máximo.

En otras palabras, le encanta que lo carguen, porque al fin puede jugar con la barba de su padre.

Su padre lo deja en su sillita de bebes naranja, mientras va por sus otros pequeños.

 **Donatello: No le importa ser cargado**.

Una pequeña tortuga de ojos rojizos y color lima era ahora cargada por su padre-roedor. Este se movía como gusano con sal, mientras intentaba agarrar algo que la rata desconocía.

Se distrae fácilmente, no puede relajarse, y contantemente trata de alcanzar las cosas en su nuevo entorno.

Ósea que era una rama gigante con la que ahora tenía todo a su alcance, con la seguridad de que no lo dejarían caer.

El roedor gigante lo dejo en una sillita de color morado y fue de regreso a la habitación.

 **Leonardo: TOLERA** que lo carguen.

Una tortuga de ojos azul marino y piel color pistache estaba entre los brazos del sensei, a diferencia de sus hermanos estaba tranquilo y sin problemas, un dulce descanso para su padre.

Se siente incomodo y no sabe qué hacer, pero respeta demasiado a Splinter como para hacer la mínima queja.

Mientras no le diera motivos para quejarse, no diría ni pio, en cuanto a ser transportado.

Splinter dejo a su pequeño niño en la sillita azul y regreso por el único niño que le faltaba.

 **Raphael: NO LE GUSTA** ser cargado.

La ultima tortuga que quedaba, de ojos verdes y piel color esmeralda, era cargada por los costados del caparazón, mientras temblaba y estaba SUPER tieso.

Él piensa que es vergonzoso y soporta en silencio el trayecto, hasta que Splinter decida bajarlo.

Solo quería que terminara, no le hiciera platica ni dieras vueltas, solo que fuera a donde tenía que llevarlo.

Splinter lo acomodo en su sillita roja y suspiro.

¿Era mucho pedir una sonrisa?


	2. Comida asquerosa

TMNT CUTES

Capitulo 2 " **Comida asquerosa** "

Splinter terminaba de preparar la comida para sus bebes, nunca fue un rey en la cocina, ya que normalmente de esas cosas se encargaba Shen, pero aun así lo intentaba.

Pero ahora debía preparar algo con lo que encontrara, ya que por desgracia no podía salir a la superficie y robar algo decente de comer, si no que ahora debía ir y preparar algo con cualquier cosa que encontrara.

Sirvió la comida en cuatro pequeños platos y los puso frente a cada tortuguita, los 4 miraron la comida, extrañados como preguntándose "¿Qué demonios es esto?".

 **Donatello**

Él es un comedor quisquilloso, pero por lo menos prueba primero la comida siempre.

Se puede ver a una pequeña tortuga de ojos rojizos acercando con miedo una cuchara con aquella cosa verde que su padre le había preparado… Un momento, se movía, era rosa, era viscosa, era… ¿¡UN GUSANO?!

El pobre pequeñín quería vomitar, pero aun así lo probo.

No importa lo repulsivo o potencialmente toxico que olía o se veía. Después de todo, como sabes si algo no te gusta si no lo pruebas.

Pero eso sí, si no le gusta la primera mordida, nada en el mundo le hará comer eso de nuevo.

El pequeño de morado masticaba lentamente esa cosa verde y cuando trago puso una cara de asco y repulsión poniéndose más verde de lo que ya era, empuja el plato lejos de él, mientras se iba corriendo al baño.

 **Leonardo**

Él nunca insultaría las habilidades culinarias de Splinter al no comer un plato que su padre haya preparado.

Del lado contrario de la mesa se veía ahora una tortuguita de ojos azul añil, comiendo la comida tan repugnante que había hecho su padre para ellos. Sabia espantoso, pero al ver a Splinter preocupado por su hijo de ojos rojos, el cual ni siquiera dio más que una cucharada a su plato, solo causo que comiera con un poco más de prisa.

En su infantil imaginación podían verse los dibujos de una tortuga muerta y una lapida que decía " **R.I.P. Leonardo: Quien termino todo su plato de comida** ".

Sus ojos tan inocentes solo pudieron llenarse de lágrimas.

El valiente soldado tratará de terminarse el plato le guste o no la comida, y seguirá comiendo hasta que se convence que ya no tiene hambre.

Dejando así poco más de la mitad del plato para después salir huyendo a buscar algo que le quite el más sabor.

 **Raphael**

No es que sea un comedor quisquilloso. Solo es muy prejuicioso cuando se trata de comida desconocida.

El pequeño de piel oscura y ojos verdes veía con repulsión la comida como esperando a que atacara.

Su mente infantil solo ve en esa desagradable comida verde insectos, moscas, arañas, vomito de cucarachas bañado en las aguas de la alcantarilla. No señor. La pequeña tortuga solo empujo el plato lo más lejos que pudo de él.

En este caso una de sus simples políticas se aplica aquí: si se ve mal, y huele mal, no tiene nada que hacer en su estomago.

Claro que como dicen, la basura de uno es el tesoro de otro, una pequeña y regordeta manita apareció en el dibujo y se llevo el plato del temperamental.

 **Miguel Ángel**

Disfruta de una variedad mucho mayor de sabores que sus hermanos.

Incluso si no le gusta.

Si no es venenoso, lo comerá.

Sin dudarlo.

No es broma.

¿No me creen?

El adorable pequeño de pecas y ojos claritos tenía los 3 platos a medio comer, o en el caso del de rojo sin comer, uno encima del otro, vacios, y se estaba comiendo el suyo con una alegría envidiable.

¿Ahora si me creen?

No se sabe si este fenómeno es causado por un amor incondicional por la comida en general…

En la mente del de naranja se veía que todo sabía a pastel de vainilla, corazones, flores y dulces, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba a cada bocado.

…O por una falta de papilas gustativas funcionales.

 **Splinter**

La vieja rata miraba las reacciones de cada uno de sus hijos, y a su parecer, los tres mayores estaban exagerando… Si el menor se lo comía como si fuera helado, no debía saber tan mal.

Tomo una par de palillos de madera para empezar a comer la comida que con tanto esmero había preparado.

Al momento de probarlo se puso verde, sus pupilas se estrecharon y sus orejas se pusieron tiesas.

 **¡¿Qué mierda estaba comiendo?!**

Estaba a punto de vomitar cuando vio la cara de sus hijos, todos comieron –Menos Raphael- era injusto que él los obligara a comer, y él no.

Si fueran una familia normal, protección civil ya le estaría quitando a los niños por intento de envenenamiento.

Ok, tendría más cuidado con lo que le sirve a Miguel Ángel, antes de que este muriera envenenado.

" **Si es que esta cosa no cobra vida dentro de mi estomago en la noche y me come** " Pensó el poderoso maestro Ninja viendo con horror lo que quedaba de su "deliciosa" comida.

 **¿Te lo vas a comer papá?** Pregunto el más pequeño de la casa.

La rata no lo dudo dos veces y le entrego el plato a sus pequeños y los tres mayores lo miran confundidos

 **Comí antes que ustedes** dice la rata rápidamente

Salvado por el mal gusto de su hijo.


	3. Rodilla Raspada

TMNT Cutes

Capitulo 3 " **Rodilla raspada** "

Splinter meditaba en el Dojo tranquilamente, mientras sus hijos jugaban en la sala tranquilamente, dándole unos valiosos segundos de paz, así él no tendría ningún problema con dejarlos solos mas seguido antes de que empezaran su entrenamiento.

Sí, sí, todo muy tranquilo y pacífico, hasta que…

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Splinter abrió los ojos de golpe, aterrado por el grito de sus niños, así que, pensando lo peor, salió del Dojo preocupado.

Se encontró con sus pequeños, la sala echa un desastre, unas patinetas dejadas de lado, como si hubieran chocado con algo, y… Cada una de sus pequeñas tortugas con un raspón en la rodilla.

La rata se preocupó y se acercó a sus niños, encontrando difícil como manejas a cuatro tortugas mutantes bebe que reaccionaban de maneras completamente distintas.

 **Leonardo: El racional**

 **¡Ay! Duele mucho** el pequeño de ojos azules hacia una mueca de dolor mientras veía su rodillita raspada, y esta sangraba un poco **Tal vez deba ponerle un curita o algo.**

Splinter dejo a un lado el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había en la casa para emergencias como estas, y saco unas vendas y el desinfectante para limpiar la herida del menor que aguantaba las ganas de llorar por el ardor que le provocaba la medicina, pero sabia perfectamente que era por su bien.

 **Raphael: El que lo niega todo.**

 **¿Qué rodilla raspada?** El pequeño caminaba tratando de disimular el dolor y el cojeo que tenía, para que su papá no le pusiera esa medicina que dolía como el demonio, pero sus ojitos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Splinter se acerco a su hijo y le limpio las lágrimas que ya salían de sus ojos verdes y le sonrió conciliador y saco las vendas y el desinfectante, haciendo que el niño sacara aún más lágrimas y se mordiera el labio para no romper en llanto. Una vez acabada la tortura, su padre le dio una caricia en la cabeza, y se dio la vuelta para atender a sus otros hijos, hasta que vio el rostro preocupado de Leonardo mirando a otro lado.

Splinter miro y vio que el pequeño Donnie se había llevado el botiquín.

 **Donnie: El exagerado.**

 **Muy bien, he eliminado cualquier signo de suciedad o residuos de la herida, lo limpié con un jabón antiséptico para eliminar las bacterias, lo desinfecté con peróxido de hidrógeno, me puse ungüento antibiótico en la rodilla y cubrí la piel expuesta con un vendaje. Probablemente debería preguntarle al Maestro Splinter dónde guarda la vacuna contra el tétanos…** El niño balbuceaba palabras sin cesar, mientras que cubría la herida rápidamente.

La rata negó con la cabeza y se acerco a su niño mientras le ponía una mano en la frente. El de ojos rojizos lo miro y se tranquilizo al ver la sonrisa en la cara de su padre, así que el sensei termino el trabajo de su hijo. Total, que su padre lo hiciera, en unas horas el cambiaria su vendaje para asegurarse que estuviera bien hecho y desinfectado.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho hasta que un llanto desgarrador llego a sus oídos.

Aún quedaba uno.

 **Miguel Ángel: El rey del drama**

 **ME MUEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOO** El pecoso de ojos azul cielo lloraba, gritaba y corría como gallina sin cabeza, aterrado de su raspón, sintiéndose fatal a cada segundo, pensando que ese seria su ultimo día sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pensaba en todo lo que no había hecho, todo lo que aun le faltaba por hacer, aun no salía a la superficie, aun no se convertía en un famoso patinador profesional. DIOS, AUN NO HABIA TERMINADO SU VIDEO JUEGO.

 **NO QUIERO MORIIIIIIIIIIIIR** Y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo, corrió a su cuarto y trabo la puerta.

La familia miro a Splinter como preguntándole que podían hacer y este negó con la cabeza mientras iba al cuarto del de naranja. Después de calmarlo los mandaría a darse un baño.


End file.
